Dog (Fable III)
The''' Dog''' is a supporting character in Fable III that accompanies the Prince/Princess, its primary intended purpose being a way for the player to develop and hold a deeper emotional link to Albion. It is first introduced when Jasper pulls away the Hero's bedsheets at the beginning of the game. Unlike its counterpart in Fable II , there are no collars available for it to wear; it can be renamed in the Sanctuary while it sleeps in its basket. The dog's breed can be changed with the use of elixirs via downloadable content. With the "dynamic touch" system introduced in Fable III, the Hero can play fetch with the dog, pet the dog in a very affectionate manner, or tell the dog off. The Hero and the Dog are supposed to have a bond similar to the one the Fable II pair holds, but after its initial appearance, the dog's role in Fable III is markedly less pronounced that that of the Fable II dog. If the Hero still wishes to find buried treasures, however, or complete Friendship Fetch quests, then this dog is still useful. Advancing Dog's Abilities Like in Fable II, there are still books that the player can find or purchase that will advance the dog's abilities. In Fable III, you must first interact with dog and then must select the book from the contextual D-Pad commands in the lower left-hand corner of the screen. You are not required to use the books in sequential order; using a Three-Star Dogs of War by itself will yield the same end result as using a One-Star, Two-Star, and Three-Star in order. The dog still has a Treasure Finding and Aggressiveness stat, similar to Fable II. However, instead of the dog tricks and dog trick training manuals that its predecessor used, this dog has a new stat called "Charisma." This stat, in addition to streamlining the dog's tricks, has an effect on how powerful the Hero's social interactions are. Breeds *Border Collie (Default) *Red Setter (Obtainable via either free one-time use code included in all new copies of Fable III or at a later date for 160 MSP) *Boxer (Obtainable via Limited Collector's Edition free DLC code only) *If one pays close attention, wolves are affected by the hero's moral standards, albeit they do appear 'sinister' if neutral, so it isn't unreasonable for there to be a 'wolf' or 'husky' potion made available. Trivia *The dog in Fable III is not the same dog from Fable II, as the breeds are different. The Fable II dog is a husky, bloodhound, dalmatian, or a mutt (depending on which potions have been purchased and used from the See the Future DLC), while the dog in Fable III is a border collie, setter or boxer. *The Fable III dog's appearance can vary subtly depending on the morality of the player. *Like in Fable II, the dog does not go inside most houses or buildings; he obediently waits outside for you. *In the very beginning when you are first seen with your dog, you can see that he can slobber a lot. *There is a new DLC that awards the Hero with a potion that levels your dog to a 5 star in everything. This can be useful to find all dig spots for Legendary Weapons and just so your dog will stop barking all the time. To use the potion, just whistle to your dog and activate it just like you would with a book. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters